Emotions:Beast Boy
by AngelHeartFire
Summary: Beast Boy has been acting weird, and Raven got sucked into Beast Boy's mind. What will happen?


**Author's note. Another one-shot, another story to make you read. Oh, well. Sorry for the OOCness. (Thank you, numbuh13m) I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter. **

_Beast Boy was sitting on the ground, rocking. "Why didn't you save us?" His birth mother asked. "No one will ever love you or want you." His birth father said._

Beast Boy sat up. His heart was beating wildly. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He swung around and stood up. He moved out of the bed.

He went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water. He splashed his face. When he looked up, he jumped. He looked sick, depressed, and had bags under his eyes. He closed his eyes.

"They love you. The words aren't real." He said to himself. He opened his eyes. Water was dripping down his cheeks.

He sighed. The dream has been appearing, after Doom Patrol came. He used his right hand to rubbed his face.

He left the bathroom and went into his room. His room was a huge mess. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at the bottom bunk.

The sheets have been torn. That was the fifth time this week. He sighed and grabbed the sheets. He threw them away. He looked though the messes in his room and found some clean sheets.

He fixed his bunk. He went to the training room. He looked at the calendar and sighed. He got on the treadmill.

He shifted from a turtle to a dog then to a cheetah. He went to the weights. He shifted to a guerrilla and lifted.

Beast Boy didn't know how long he been in there. He heard the door open and close. He sat up. He looked at the doorway. It was Robin. Beast Boy got up and sat on the ground.

He started doing sit-ups. Beast Boy didn't think Robin was a god anymore. After he turned into the Beast, and Robin blamed him for hurting Raven, Beast Boy lost his idol.

He still trusts Robin, but only with battles. He smelled the others come in. Starfire smelled of mustard and Silkie. You do not want to know what it smells like.)

Cyborg smelled of oil and fried wires. He didn't smell or hear Raven. "She's meditating." He thought. "BB. What are doing in here?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy stopped doing sit-ups. "Couldn't sleep." He said.

He stood up. "Friend Beast Boy, why can't you sleep?" Starfire asked. "Nightmares." He said. He started walking past them, but Robin stopped in front of him.

Beast Boy looked at him. Three years after the world ended, Beast Boy was as tall as Robin. Beast Boy felt annoyed, but didn't show it.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong? You never workout unless you're stressed about something." Robin said. Beast Boy gave Robin his killer fang grin.

"You're just upset I can do you sit-ups than you." He said. Robin's mask eyes narrowed. He walked past him and went into the kitchen. He smelled herb tea and lavender.

Raven was sitting at the counter, reading. He smiled. "Morning Rae." He said. He grabbed two tofu eggs and pancakes. He heard her growled.

He smiled. "My name is Raven, not Rae." She said. "Sorry, Rae." He said. He knew she was getting irritated. He turned around and faced her.

She was glaring at him. "I'm going to throw out of the window." He thought, and he was right. Before he landed into the water, he turned into a crow and flow back in the tower.

He shook his head. Raven was still at the counter, reading. Beast Boy went over to his now burnt breakfast. He sighed.

He threw it away. He put the pan in the sink. He sat on the couch and tried to beat Cyborg's record. He failed. Angry washed over him. He gripped the controller.

The siren went off. He blinked and the angry washed away. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven stood in front of the TV. "It's Plasma." Cyborg said. "Titans go!" Robin said. They raced off.

After the fight, they went back to the tower. Beast Boy had red goo everywhere. It turns out that Red X was there. Beast Boy was pulling red goo out of his hair.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said. She was about to say it again, but heard Beast Boy complain. She opened her eyes and muttered the words, suddenly everything went black.

Raven blinked and looked around. It was a forest or a jungle. She looked around. She spotted a river. She followed it down. When the river became a creek, she heard a whimper.

She looked up and saw a little boy. She realized it was Beast Boy, but he had the tan skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Tears were going down his face.

She walked over to him. She knelt in front of him. He backed up and held his knees to his chest. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said.

Tears were going down his face. "This is his sad emotion." She thought. "Why...did...they...die?" The little boy asked, between sniffling.

She blinked. "Who died?" She asked. "My...parents." He said. Her eyes widen. "I thought Mento and Elastic-Girl were your parents." She said. He shook his head.

They heard a yell. Raven stood up. "It's...the..other...emotions. They've...been aguring." 'Upset' said. She decided to call him that. "Come on." She said.

They walked past the trees and bushes. She felt something grab her hand. She looked down. Upset grabbed her hand. She scowled, but didn't let go.

They finally walked into a clearing. Raven saw two other Beast Boys. One of the Beast Boys looked about eight, and the other looked his age.

They both had green skin, hair and eyes. Upset let go of her hand and ran to them.

Raven stood and watched them talk. The three of them walked over to her."What are you doing here?" The older one asked.

The younger one hit his arm. "We accidentally forced her here." He said. The older old puffed out his chest.

"You two are?" She asked. The older one smiled. "I am Brave." He said. The younger looked up at her. "I'm Knowledge." He said.

"Beast Boy smart? Those two do not belong together." She said. Knowledge smiled. "But we are. Just don't use it very often. We graduated highschool." He said.

"What?" She asked. The boys looked at each other and laughed. "We are smart, just we don't use our brain much. Come on, do you really think that we could pull off the plan against Brother Blood, when the Titans were being frozen, without a brain?" Knowledge asked.

Raven thought about it and shook her head. "There you go." He said. "Does Beast Boy know about you three?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"How come all you are different ages? Mine is the same age as me." Raven asked. "We depend on how much Beast Boy feels us. Beast Boy's mind works weird. The emotion he feels the most is the smallest form, and the emotion he feels the least is the biggest form." Brave said.

"So Beast Boy feels depressed a lot?" She asked. They sighed and nodded. "That's why Beast Boy isn't acting like himself. Especially this time of year." Knowledge said.

"This time of year?" She asked. "Our...parents...died." Upset said and started crying. Brave put his arm around Upset.

Raven looked at Knowledge. "Why am I here?" She asked. "I guess, since you are an empathy, Beast Boy's emotions were to strong and you go pulled in." He said.

She nodded. "But the question is how do you get out?" He wondered out loud. Upset walked up to her. "Do..you...like...us?" He asked.

She blinked. "Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" She asked. "It's just...you are...aways being...mean...to...us." He said. "I like you, but your jokes sink." She said.

He gave a small smile. He hugged her. She awkwardly patted his head. He let go and sniffled a little. Knowledge muttered words. Raven looked over at him.

"How am I going to get out?" She thought. She looked around. She saw a waterfall and more trees. "Why are we in a jungle?" She asked. "We grew up in Africa. This is the jungle we grew up in, before our parents death." Brave said. "Oh." She said.

"Beast Boy grew up in Africa. Who knew?" She thought. She sat on the ground. Upset sat beside her. Knowledge and Brave started auguring. "We can't send her to that thing." Brave said. "But it might be only way to send her back. That's how we left her mind." Knowledge said.

"Beast Boy will hate himself when he finds out." Brave said. "Knowledge, what do you think will send me back?" She asked, before he got say anything back at Brave.

Brave glared at him. "He wants to send you to the Beast." He said. Raven's eyes widen. "When we, with Cyborg and you, helped control Rage, a door appeared and we left. I thought since you are here and the Beast is on the lose, that's your way out." Knowledge said.

Raven and her emotions "talked" about it. "My Knowledge and Wisdom agree with you." She said. Brave sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Let's go find him." He said.

They started walking. Upset grabbed her hand. Raven sigh, but didn't let go. They walked past bushes, vines, trees, and all kinds of flowers. Raven looked at everything. Suddenly, they heard a roar. They all froze.

"Guess we found them." Brave said. Raven nodded. She felt Upset's hand shaking. She looked down at him. "Are we going to okay?" He asked. Raven knelt and put her hands on her shoulders. She felt a little odd, but babysitting Melvin, Teether, and Timmy helped.

"We are going to alright. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." She said. He smiled and nodded. Raven stood up, and they contuined walking.

Brave slowed down. He turned towards the rest of them. "Be quiet." He whispered. They nodded. Brave got on his knees and hit behind a bush. The rest did the same. Upset sat in front of Raven. She heard growling.

The Beast walked in front of her and Upset. She quickly covered Upset's mouth. He was whimpering. The Beast looked their way. Raven and Upset sat very still. She thought it she going to lunge at them, but a green monkey jumped on its head.

Raven looked over at Knowledge and Brave, then looked away. Her eyes widen and looked back over. Knowledge was there, but not Brave. she looked at the Beast and the monkey.

The monkey turned into Brave. He held the Beast's head. The Beast grabbed Brave and threw him. Brave hit a tree and slid down. Raven glared.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said. The Beast was surrounded in a black solid shield. He banged against the shield. Raven, Upset, Knowlegde, and Brave walked, slowly, in front of the Beast.

"Where's the chains?" Knowledge asked. "I thought you knew." Brave said. Knowledge groaned. Raven felt her hold begin to weaken. Brave and Knowledge were fighting. "My hold is weakling." She said.

The boys weren't paying attention. Upset pulled on her sleeves. She looked at him. "I know where they are. I need you to lead it to the waterfall." He said. She nodded. Upset ran to the waterfall. Raven dropped her hold on the Beast.

The Beast roared. Brave and Knowledge stopped auguring. "We need to lead it to the waterfall." Raven said. They nodded. Brave grinned. It reminded Raven on her of Beast Boy's fang grin. She shook her head and looked at the Beast.

"How are we going to lead him there?" Knowledge asked. "Leave that to me. Get to the waterfall." Brave said. Knowledge and Raven nodded. They ran to waterfall. She saw Upset walking out of the fall with chains.

Upset smiled at her. She smiled softly back. She heard a huge roar. She looked over. Brave came running towards them, with the Beast right behind him. "Get the chains ready." He yelled.

The Beast grabbed Brave. Fear shot though Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said. She grabbed a hold of Brave and tugged him out of the Beast's hold. She set him down on the ground.

The Beast growled. It turned its head toward her. It ran at her and grabbed her. She struggled against its hold. It brought its face close to her's. It breathed loudly at her.

Then to her utter dismay, it sneezed on her. She scowled. Snot was all over her. "I hate you." She muttered. Something pushed the Beast.

Raven fell out of the its hand. She landed hard on her side. She groaned a little. She got up. In front of her was a green rhino. It shifted back into Knowledge. Brave ran to Raven. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. She heard him laugh. She glared at him. He stopped laughing. Knowledge walked over to them. She looked over at Upset. He had the chains open. He stood ready, but looked scared.

"Brave and Knowledge, lead the Beast to me. I'll get it to the chains." Raven said. They nodded. They shifted into animals. Raven walked over to Upset. He looked up at her.

"I need you to hide behind a bush. On my signal chain the Beast." She said. He nodded. She watched him hide behind a bush. She turned toward the Beast.

The boys got it close to her. She looked at a tree. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." It took all her strength, but she got the tree out. She threw it at the Beast.

The Beast clawed it in half. It started walking slowly to her. She threw more trees and rocks at it. A rock hit its head. It stopped and show its head.

He roared and ran at her. "Now." She yelled. Upset quickly chained both the Beast's arms. The Beast growled and pulled on the chains. They didn't break.

She sat down. Upset ran up to her. "I did it." He said smiling. Then his smile dropped. He started sobbing. Raven blinked. Upset hugged her. She patted his head. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You're...leaving...and...you...forget...us." He said hipcupping.

"I won't forget you, and I have to leave. I have to help my friends." She said. He nodded. He smiled at her. She gave him a soft smile.

A portal opened in front of them. It was shining and there was a lot of colors. "There's the door out." Knowledge said. She walked towards the door. "Thanks Raven." Brave said. She nodded.

"We'll...miss...you." Upset said. "I'll miss you too." She said surprised. What surprised her more is that she meant it. Knowledge grabbed her arm.

She looked at him. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked. She nodded. "Can you help Beast Boy? He's dangerous during this time. The Beast has a better chance of taking control now." He said. She nodded again.

"Good." He said. She said you goodbyes and went though the portal. She landed in one of Beast Boy's piles. She scowled. She quickly pushed his socks off of her. She stood up. She looked around.

She saw Beast Boy sitting on his bunk with his hands on his head. "Beast Boy?" She asked. His head shot up. He blinked a couple of times. "Raven? What are you doing here?" He asked.

She noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. She sat beside him. "I was in your mind." She said. His eyes widen in horror. "You were?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm...I'm sorry about your parents." She said. He nodded and looked away. She saw that his fist kept opening and closing them. "If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me." She said. His head turned toward her.

His eyes were unreadable. "Thanks Rae." He said. She let it slide. This once. She got up and went to the door. "Raven?" She heard him ask. She stopped. "Yes?" She asked. "Why are you covered in snot?"

**Author's Note. What you say? I stole the snot thing from Harry Potter. Looks around. Of course not. So this one was awfully longer than the others. Yay. I didn't go into full detail of Beast Boy's parents' death, because I don't know how they really died. Okay, if you please tell me how to add favorites without being mean, I will write a sequel and decide it to you. But you have to nice about it. Leave reviews if you like. The door slams open. "How dare you steal that from Harry Potter." A Potter Fan yells. Oh, dear. I have to go. Bye for now.**


End file.
